


Heroic mishap

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Fruity Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will Crash and Crunch be able to keep their secret business a secret for much longer?





	Heroic mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Write what you think I should do next?

Crunch is alone with Crash and Crunch grabs the lube and says “Crunch had a hunch that you would come.”. Crash says “woah,woah” and Crunch proceeds to put the lube on. Crash screams”WOAH!”  
After they had sex.  
Crash wakes up before Crunch and tries to put the lube back as well as trying to sneak out but as he tried to leave Crunch wakes up and says “Let’s....get.....bizzay...” but before he could finish ,Tiny stormed in and shouted “Crunch....”. Crunch says”It’s not what it looks like.” Tiny says”Tiny no like you” and leaves. Crunch follows after but before he leaves Wumpa sees him and Crash but Crunch leaves quick crying “I’m sorry but Crunch gotta get Bizzay”. to Tiny. Wumpa shouts “Crash, you broke my heart and now you won’t get the fruity goodness” then Wumpa leaves. Crash whimpers to himself.


End file.
